elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Elite Dangerous
An overview of official and unofficial art of Elite Dangerous. Official Art Elite-Dangerous-Vertical-Poster-by-atackart.png|Elite Dangerous official vertical poster by Josh Atack Elite_Dangerous_Logo_Big.png|Elite Dangerous logo big Golden-Elite-Dangerous-Logo.png|Golden Elite Dangerous Logo Golden-Elite-Logo.png|Golden Elite Logo EDwallpaper2.jpg|Orbis station art EDwallpaper5.jpg|Asteroid base art Stationinside_08.jpg|Inside a station art Cloudscape.jpg|Concept art of flying through a planet's atmosphere EDwallpaper1.jpg|Docking art Viper-MkIII-Atmosphere-Concept-Art.png|Viper enters the atmosphere art Elite Dangerous E3 Banner art.jpg|Elite Dangerous E3 Banner official art Elite Dangerous Physical Gamepack Art.jpg|Elite Dangerous Physical Gamepack official art File:Elite-Dangerous-Banner-Official-Art.png|Elite Dangerous official banner art Elite-Dangerous-Splash-Screen.png|Elite Dangerous Splash Screen Elite Dangerous Logo Text.png|Elite Dangerous Logo Text Elite Dangerous Splash Screen.png|Elite Dangerous Splash Screen 2 Elite-Dangerous-E3-2015-Banner.png|Elite Dangerous E3 2015 Banner Elite-Dangerous-Hero-Connected-Artwork.png|Elite Dangerous hero connected artwork Elite-Logo-Silver.png|Elite silver logo Elite-Dangerous-Official-Key-Art.png|Elite Dangerous official key art Elite-Dangerous-OST-Sound-And-Essence-Art.png|Elite Dangerous OST Sound and Essence Art Elite-Dangerous-Box-Art.png|Elite Dangerous box art Elite Dangerous Logo Clean Vector Big.png|Elite Dangerous Logo Clean Vector Big Elite-Dangerous-Core-Logo.png|Elite Dangerous core logo transparent Elite-Dangerous-Logo-Splash-Screen-2.png|Elite Dangerous Logo Splash Screen Flightsuit_combatsketch01.jpg|Flight suit combat sketch Stationinside_08.jpg|People inside a station Elite Dangerous Station Walking.png|People walking in a station Elite Dangerous Atmospheric Escape.png|Elite Dangerous Atmospheric Escape Elite Dangerous Exiting a Ship.png|Exiting a ship Elite-Dangerous-Walking-in-Station.png|Walking in a station Elite-Dangerous-Ship-Interior-Concept.jpg|Ship Interior concept art Beluga-Liner-Official-Art.png|Beluga Liner official art Cobra-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Cobra and a walking pilot Viper-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Viper and a walking pilot Anaconda-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Anaconda and a walking pilot Type-9-Heavy-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Type-9 and a walking pilot Elite-Dangerous-Pilot-Cargo-Canisters-Art.png|Pilot and cargo canisters art Pilot-Standing-Cobra-mk3.png|Pilot Standing in a Cobra Mk3 Elite-Dangerous-Station-Space-Legs-Blockout-Concept.png|Station space legs blockout concept Domed-City-Concept-Art-Elite-Dangerous.png|Domed city concept art Elite Dangerous Human City Concept Art.png|Human city concept art Elite-Dangerous-Faction-Civilization-City-Patterns-Art.png|Faction Civilization city patterns art PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg|Atmospheric planet with alien life official art EDRPG-Gunship-Art.png|EDRPG Gunship art Elite-Dangerous-Ice-Planet-Art.png|Ice Planet official art Viper-MkIII-Atmosphere-Concept-Art.png|Viper MkIII atmosphere concept art Anaconda_01_Inside.jpg|Anaconda interior AnacondaDamaged.png|Damaged Anaconda UnknownShip_ConceptArt_000.jpg|Unknown ship interior concept art Viper-MkIII-Interior-Cutaway.png|Viper MkIII interior cutaway Elite-Dangerous-Ship-Interior-Concept.jpg|Ship Interior concept art Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Chapter-One-Art.png|Elite Dangerous: Beyond art Beyond Mining improvements.png|Elite Dangerous Beyond concept mining improvements Beyond planet improvements 2.png|ED Beyond ice planet concept art Beyond Exploration improvements.png|Exploration concept art Horizons-Release-Cover.jpg|ED Horizons cover art The Engineers.jpg|The Engineers Elite Dangerous The Guardians.jpg|The Guardians art Elite Dangerous The Commanders.jpg|The Commanders art Elite-Dangerous-The-Return-2.4-Thargoids-Splash.png|Thargoids - The Return splash art Elite-Dangerous-The-Return-2.4-Thargoids-Art.png|Thargoids - The Return art wide Elite-Dangerous-Horizons-Key-Art.png|ED Horizons key art Horizons-concept2.jpg|ED Horizons concept art Elite-Dangerous-Horizons-Concept-Art-City-SRV.jpg|ED Horizons concept art city, SRV Asteroid_field.jpg|Asteroid Field EDwallpaper3.jpg|Flying on the edge of the atmosphere Engines.jpg|Engine customization concept art Stationoverplanet.jpg|Space station over a planet EDwallpaper4.jpg|Flying close to a damaged ship EDwallpaper.jpg|Space battle Panther Clipper Horizons possible concept.png|Concept art of a ship that may be a Panther Clipper lifting off from a surface port PantherClipper ConceptArt 000.jpg|Panther Clipper concept art Elite-Dangerous-Cobra-Docking-Artwork.png|Cobra docking artwork Elite-Dangerous-Logo-Silver.png|Elite Dangerous silver logo File:Elite-Dangerous-Asteroid-Base-Concept-Art-Badger.png|Asteroid Base concept art File:Orrery-System-Map-Concept-Elite-Dangerous.png|Orrery system map concept File:LP-98-132-Orrery-System-Map.png|LP-98-132 orrery system map concept File:I_BOOTIS.jpg|I Bootis orrery system map concept File:Dahan-Orrery-System-Map.png|Dahan orrery system map concept Peek of the week 14.jpg|Concept art Elite-Dangerous-Concept-Art-10.png|ED Concept Art Elite-Dangerous-Concept-Art-11.png|ED Concept Art 11 Elite-Dangerous-Concept-Art-12.png|ED Concept Art 12 Elite-Dangerous-Concept-Art-Space.png|ED Concept Art space Fan Art Elite-Dangerous-Walking-Hunting-Pirates-Fan-Art.png|Walking Hunting Pirates fan art Elite-Dangerous-Walking-Shipwreck-Fan-Art.png|Walking Shipwreck, looking for survivors fan art Elite-Dangerous-Orca-ship-atmospheric-landing-fan-art.png|Orca atmospheric landing fan art Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Landing-Planet-Anaconda-Fan-Art.png|Anaconda Atmospheric Landing fan art Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Planet-Cobra--Fan-Art.png|Atmospheric Planet and a Cobra fan art Elite-Dangerous-Ice-Planet-Fan-Art.png|Ice planet and an Anaconda fan art This-is-fine-Elite-Dangerous-fan-art.png|This is Fine ED fan art Category:Guides Category:Art Category:Elite Dangerous